Closet
by Baka-Waka
Summary: Izaya gets trapped in a closet with a depressed Shizuo.


I finally came with a story idea for these two but it's not that funny unfortunately -_-

**Pairings:** Shizuo x Izaya.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>"Oh a closet, how original." Izaya pursed his lips and placed his hands on his hips as he stared at the door blocking his way to freedom. He scanned all four corners before narrowing his eyes and once again trying the doorknob to no avail. An irritated huff passed through his lips before he glanced behind him to the surprisingly calm blond sitting on the floor. "Hey Shizu-chan, break the door down." He ordered.<p>

Blue eyes slid up to stare at him. "And why would I do that?" He asked, reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter.

Izaya briefly wondered why the barbaric man wasn't trying to kill him. His eyes narrowed and his hand automatically slid to his pocket where he kept his blade when he remembered that the stupid bodyguard was his ticket out of this small closet. Slowly, his hand retreated from the confines of his pocket, instead resting on his hip once more. "Because Shizu-chan, I have a life that I need to get back to unlike you." He snapped, tensing, expecting the other to lash out. That's what he was trying to get the blond to do.

Shizuo only snorted and lit the cigarette, before putting the lighter away. He closed his eyes as he inhaled from the cancer stick. "You piss me off." Was all he said.

Izaya frowned, eyeing the other quietly. Something must have been wrong because he simply was not trying to kill him. He wondered if them not killing each other threw off some natural order of things in the world. Shaking his head he told himself that it didn't matter if something was bothering the other, all he needed him for was to get out of here. So once again he tried to get the other's temper to flare. "Hey I know how much you love me and you'd like to spend time with me but…" He trailed off, honestly not expecting to get that far in his statement.

Shizuo only watched him with unreadable eyes before he snorted once more and looked up at the ceiling, eyes following the random swirls etched in. "I hate you."

Izaya blinked in surprise when _nothing happened. _He honestly didn't know what to do with himself when he was locked in a room with Shizuo and the blond wasn't trying to strangle him. He backed away to the wall opposite of him and slid down to the floor, eyes never leaving the relaxed form of Shizuo. In all honesty, he really had to get out of here, he wasn't lying about that. He was supposed to go meet a client. But Shinra had asked him to meet him somewhere and, not thinking much about it, Izaya had agreed. That was his first mistake. His second mistake was his downfall. He'd let the crazy scientist around him with a _needle _in his hand, full of a clear liquid. After that all he remembered was waking up in a closet with _Shizuo _of all people.

Shinra had druggedhim and he fell for it. Now he was paying for it.

The informant sighed, lightly banging his head on the wall as he looked at the ceiling much like Shizuo was doing. They sat in silence for god knows how long before Shizuo shifting caused Izaya's gaze to stray toward him. The blond had finished his cigarette and threw it on the floor, crushing it with his foot before reaching into his pocket for another one.

Izaya's face wrinkled in disgust. "You're going to die Shizu-chan. And those," he pointed to the small innocent looking stick in the blond's hands, "will be your downfall. Unless I do you in first." He added smugly, once again waiting for an angered response.

He was thoroughly disappointed when the blond only lit the cigarette.

Finally, Izaya huffed in irritation. "What the hell is _wrong _with you?" He snapped, eyeing the other critically.

Shizuo's steady gaze lazily trailed from the ceiling to his face. "…Nothing." He said after a moment.

"Oh please." The informant scoffed. "You're not trying to kill me, that alone means something is wrong."

"Shut up flea."

Izaya ruffled his hair in annoyance, closing his eyes. "Just get it off your chest so you can break the door down and I can get on with my life." He secretly glanced at the blond, not expecting his harsh comment to affect him but when the bodyguard's face flashed with something that closely resembled hurt, he blinked in surprise.

Shizuo looked away from him and at the wall to his left.

What he did next, he told himself, was because of the effects of the drug Shinra had injected in him. It clouded his judgment. He rose to his feet, watching his enemy carefully as he neared him cautiously. Shizuo didn't acknowledge him. Hesitantly, he reached his hand out to let it rest tensely on top of blond locks. Shizuo stiffened as did the brunet, the latter waiting for something to happen but all the blond did was exhale the smoke from his cancer stick.

Awkwardly, the smaller of the two patted his head, trying to comfort the other even though he had no idea what he was doing. He'd never tried to comfort anyone before.

The blond's eyes narrowed and he turned his head to look up at the informant. Smacking his hand away, he growled, "I'm not a fucking dog, flea."

Izaya blinked in surprise, hand automatically retreating to his side. Right as he was going to open his mouth for a snarky comment, trying desperately to grab on to some thread of normalcy, the damn idiot had to throw him off _again _by looking away apologetically and saying sorry. Shizuo Heiwajima had just apologized to him, Izaya Orihara. Did pigs start flying?

Still shocked, he didn't react when Shizuo sighed and stood, towering over him. He felt the blond grab his hand.

"My brother and I got into a fight." He informed, studying the other's small hand in his grasp.

Izaya looked at him. "Huh?" He asked dumbly. His own stupid reply seemed to snap him out of his daze and he quickly tried to pull his hand out of the other's grasp but Shizuo only tightened his grip. "Shizu –"

Shizuo dropped his cigarette, at least remembering to step on it before he acted without thinking.

Izaya's crimson orbs widened in surprise when he felt a pair of lips against his own. Quickly, he jerked his head back, "Wha –"

The hand gripping his wrist tugged him back and he was held in place this time by another hand coming to tangle itself in his hair. Shizuo opened his eyes to look at the other. "Comfort me, I'm depressed." He ordered before once again crashing his lips against the informants.

.

.

On the other side of the door, Shinra grinned proudly to himself. Sure he hadn't expected it to end like _that_ but it worked out well. All he'd wanted to do was capture Izaya and lock him in the closet to comfort Shizuo and it worked. "See Celty? Told you my plan would work!"

Celty was still surprised that Shinra had managed to get both Izaya and Shizuo locked in a closet of all things.

As if sensing her thoughts, the scientist grinned. "Well I just had to drug Izaya –" Celty would have gasped in horror if she could " - and Shizuo is easy to drag around when he's depressed."

She pulled out her phone. _'Why did you lock him up with __**Izaya?**__' _She typed out, not comprehending why he would think that locking those two together would fix Shizuo's depression. He obviously didn't know that it would end with the two kissing (that was putting what the two were doing lightly).

Shinra read the text and a smirk appeared on his face. "It might not make sense, but if anyone can get Shizuo back to normal, it would be Izaya." Somehow, it made perfect sense. "Now let's go before Izaya comes to find me!" He grinned, starting to run away.

He could deal with Izaya's rage if it meant that his two friends were happy.


End file.
